Conventional weather forecasters have a variety of tools to obtain weather information, such as weather stations and weather satellites. Weather stations can collect numerical data of wind speed, air temperature, air pressure, and so on. Weather satellites can show cloud formations and large-scale weather events, such as hurricanes. Even so, weather stations are spread miles apart, and typically limited to gather numerical data. Weather satellites are positioned thousands of miles above the earth, and limited to view large-scale weather events. Subject to various limitations, current weather forecast accuracy cannot fulfill needs of people. For example, outdoor enthusiasts or avid travelers need accurate weather forecasts to arrange their outdoor or travelling plans. Likewise, business people need precise and local weather forecasts to optimize processes and decrease weather-related economic risks. Cloud information is a valuable data source for accurate weather forecasts.